A New Beginning
by Silv3r123
Summary: Angela Gilbert left after the tragic death of her family, but after 4 months she shows back up. But something is different about her. And a certain someone has caught her attention. How is she going to keep her secret from her sister and friends?
1. Welcome Home

_Dear Angela,_

 _It's been a while since I've written you a letter, I hope everything is going well. Things in Mystic Falls haven't been the same without you, after Mom and Dad passed.. I've just felt a little off. Are you coming back anytime soon? I miss you, I know their death was hard on you, but it was hard on us all. You didn't have to leave, the family needs you more than ever. School starts soon, are you even going to be there? You don't answer calls, texts, emails. I had to resort to a handwritten letter that will take forever to get to you. Ugh, I hope this makes it to you in time Ang._

 _Missing you more and more every day,_

 _Your sister, Elena_

Sighing I put the letter back in my purse. _You can do this_ , I think to myself shutting my hazel eyes and gripping the steering wheel tightly. I let out a deep breath and open my eyes determined. I'm sitting in front my old house, my suitcases in the trunk of my car. _Was coming back here smart of me?_ I shake the thought away, unbuckling my seatbelt, grabbing my purse and opening my door. The minute my heeled boot hits the cement, anxiety and nervousness take over. I stroll onto the sidewalk and up to the front door, right when I'm about to ring the doorbell, the door is opened. "Uh.. hi Jeremy" I manage, plastering a smile on my face.

"Holy shit. Angela? Is it really you?" he exclaims, embracing me in a tight hug. I close my eyes and bury my face in his neck. Jeremy has no clue how much I've missed him. My kid brother, and he's so grown now.

"ANGELA!" a woman shouts, I grimace knowing its Aunt Jenna. I let go of Jeremy and step into the house to embrace my aunt. "It's been so long, oh my goodness. Look at how much you've grown!" she rocks us side to side, all the while squeezing me tighter. She pulls away to get a better look at me. Her hair is messy, she has bags under her eyes as if she hasn't been sleeping much. She smiles hugely, "still sucha beauty. Are you going to be staying? Please say yes. Your room is waiting for you." She gestures to the stairs, as if she wants me to go up and see my old room.

I turn to Jeremy for help, but he's nowhere to be seen. He must've slipped out without us noticing. I hear footsteps running down the steps and my body tenses up. Nerves acting up again I presume. "Aunt Jenna I'm gonna come home with Bonnie and Caroline afterschool, okay?" My tall brunette twin sister looks up from her phone. Her eyes widen, growing watery and in 2 seconds she's across the room embracing me in a tight hug. "You came back" she manages between sobs.

"Of course I did, it's our first day of junior year. Wouldn't miss that for the world Elena" I say holding her tighter. We break apart and she wipes her tears, fanning her face. She pauses and we stare at each other before bursting into giggles. "Hey, how about I drive us to school? I just need to put my suitcase in my old bedroom." Aunt Jenna's breath catches in her throat and she places a hand to her heart. I glance over at her and notice the tears forming in her eyes. "Jeez, enough with the crying." I stroll out the house to grab my suitcase so I can hurry out the house and be at school.

I get up to my room and smile, everything looks the same. You wouldn't even suspect I was gone for the last 4 months. I drop my suitcase on my bed and walk over to my floor length mirror. I decided to wear a baby blue long-sleeved crop top (the sleeves have lace), paired with a black skater skirt and my knee high heeled boots. My pale blonde hair is swept up into a ponytail, Aunt Jenna was right. I did look good. Elena and I are twins but we aren't identical. In fact we have almost nothing to suggest we're twins. Just our birth certificates with the same date, and the same parents' signatures. I plaster a smile on my face, _looks real enough_ , I think to myself. Satisfied I swivel on my heel and rush down the steps, shutting my bedroom behind me. As I'm walking down the steps I smell something intoxicating. A familiar burning sensation fills my throat, my tongue dances along my canines. **Blood. Human blood.** Immediately I snap myself out of it. I run down the steps and fling the door open.

"I burned myself making breakfast" Aunt Jenna chuckles.

"Be more careful." I nearly snap, not turning around. I rush down the steps and into my car, starting it. I pull my phone out my purse and text Elena.

 _Me: Hurry up or I'm leaving your ass_

 _Elena: Be right out, fixing my makeup. U made me cry it off._

Chuckling I sit back and relax. Everything would be fine. I have to know him. I felt his presence here, I need to know him. I spent all that time preparing for this. To be normal again, that overwhelming power..it was coming from a boy in Mystic Falls and I need to know who. It was so intoxicating for the brief moment I felt it. Who is he?...

My thoughts are interrupted when Elena throws open the passenger side door.

"Ready for our first day?" she asks. I look over at my twin and shake my head. How could we be born on the same day, yet be so undeniably different. I pull out of my parking spot and speed down the street as Elena turns on the radio and opens the sunroof.

It was going to be a difficult year.


	2. First Day Blues

FIRST DAY BLUES

Elena climbs out the car, and glances at me, "you coming?" she asks.

"Uh.. I might ditch honestly" I begin, but then I feel it. A presence. "Actually I'm definitely going to ditch" I chuckle and run a hand through my blonde hair nervously.

Elena sits back down and looks at me seriously, "you can't do this. Our parents dying isn't going to be an excuse anymore.. Jer is headed down a bad path, I would hate to see you self-destruct too." I put a hand to stop her, she sighs, knowing I've made up my mind. She gets out the car and says, "love you Ang" before shutting the door.

Once she's gone I close my eyes and focus. _Who are you?_ I think, pushing the thought out. Hoping for a response.

 _Your worst nightmare blondie._ A deep, sexy voice says.

My heartbeat quickens, and I look around 's him, the man who's been following me. The voice, the dreams. This need to know him. _Come to the old boarding house._ The voice says again.

Intrigued, I decide to follow the map he gave me in my mind. Before I knew it, there I was. I turn off my car and sigh. _I can do this_ I reassure myself. Stepping out the car cautiously, I let my vampire senses heighten. "Where are you?" I call out. I hear a rustle in the trees and then before I could turn a hand is clasped over my mouth.

"What are you doing here Angela?" he snaps, his breath cool against my cheek.

I grab his hand & twist his arm behind him, smiling triumphantly because I gained the upper hand. I'm staring down at a man with black hair, dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans. He chuckles and turns his head to meet my gaze. _Gorgeous_ I think to myself before I can stop myself. He has icy blue eyes, a jawline that's to die for and his perfect lips are curved into a playful smirk. "Not bad" he says, "now get off". His voice turns hard and cold. The playful smirk turns into a serious frown.

I let go and back up, "you came at me" I state annoyed. He crosses his arms and eyes me, looking me up and down. "Like what you see?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow and putting a hand on my hips.

He chuckles, making my heart do a backflip. "Funny. Now what are you doing here?" he takes a step towards me and I back up, "if I wanted to kill you, you'll be dead." My heart drops, and my footing falters, he laughs, and I quickly regain my balance and look at him flustered.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you want?" I snap, getting in his face. My nervousness quickly became anger at his arrogance.

"Come inside, I'll explain everything." He says with a laugh. I eye him wearily as he walks up to the boarding houses doors. He looks back at me smirking and says, "you coming or what sweetheart?". Letting my curiosity get the better of me for the second time today, I decide to follow him.

When I get to the door, the barrier stops me. Groaning I look over at the amused vampire. "Zach!" he calls out. After a few minutes an annoyed, ash-brown haired human strolls over to him. "Let her in." he says.

Zach looks over at me, "I know you!" he exclaims, "You're Elena's twin. When did you become a vampire?" he looks horrified at the word vampire.

"That's what I'm interested in knowing." The vampire states angrily. I look back over at him, he's glaring at me. I'm clueless as to why.

"Come on in Angela." Zach says with a smile. Nervously I take a step forward, nodding my thanks to Zach.

The vampire outstretches his hand and I take it, unsure of whether or not I want to trust him. He leads me to a study. Letting go of my hand he walks over to a table and pours two glasses of bourbon. He gestures to a couch and we take a seat, he hands me a glass. "My name is Damon Salvatore." He says. My eyes widen, he reaches out and touches my cheek, "don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Hear me out." I weigh my options, I know very little about the woman who turned me, I went through my transition alone, I have always been alone. Sighing I take a sip of bourbon, grimacing at the burn as it goes down my throat. He chuckles, "yeah it's uh..pretty strong" I fidget with the glass and he touches my hand, I look up at him and when our eyes meet his expression changes. He looks at me as if he cares, like he's known me forever. But just as quickly as the look came, it returns to a scowl, leaving me confused. "Well then. Do you remember Miami?" he asks.

I stiffen, I've worked so hard to not remember Miami. I take the glass to my lips and swallow the rest of the liquor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MIAMI – 4 MONTHS AGO

My alarm rings, and I shoot out of the hotel bed excitedly. I glance at the bed next to mine and my best friend is asleep. I sneak over to the curtains and pull them open, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin. Alex groans, "make it stop" she says, throwing a pillow at my head.

Turning I run over and jump on her, "c'mon! It's our LAST day here before Sam comes and takes us to his house." I groan, pouting. She opens one green eye, and palms my face, tossing me off the bed and igniting a fit of giggles between us. "You're an asshole." I say tossing her pillow back at her and making my way to the bathroom. After hopping in a shower I put on my bathing suit, "I'm going to the pool" I call out. Silence. I open the bathroom door and my mouth drops. Blood. So much blood. And there's a woman. No a monster, sucking my best friends blood. She meets my gaze and drops Alex's body, a cruel smile on her lips. "Yummy" she says, licking her lips. In a flash she's in front of me, grabbing me, "don't run, you aren't afraid." She says, touching my cheek. "Sweet beautiful Angela" I open my mouth to ask her how she knew me but all that comes out is a scream as her eyes turn red, and the veins protrude, her fangs drop and then they're piercing my neck. When I came to, I had a mystical ring on my finger and I was lying in a basement of an abandoned house, with a fridge full of blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon runs a hand through his dark hair and sighs after I'm done telling him my story. "I'm so sorry" he says, getting up and pouring himself another drink. He stands with his back to me and continues, "I uh.. did this to you" he turns to me slowly.

I sit there dumbfounded. He downs his drink and walks over to me cautiously, kneeling in front of me. The fury must've been visible on my face. "All this time I thought that woman! That she had done this to me. I felt so alone, so helpless, and you! You, this presence. This voice in my head. You did this to me?! And you didn't have the decency to stick around and HELP me?!" I push him away from me and rush to the door. Damon knocks me against a wall in the hall, I had forgotten he had the same vampire speed as me.

"Please. I can't lose you again." He pleads. "I messed up Ang. You know me. We met at the beach. We had fun. I enjoyed your company so much. I.. I lo-..care for you. But I made you forget me. See, I can't afford to care. But she, she was watching me. She killed you and your friend to mess with me. I thought she was dead. I thought she was gone. But she isn't. She isn't in that tomb like I thought. But the only way to know for sure is to open it. To see for myself. To see that Katherine is indeed dead. But you need to keep this between us, my brother.. he can't know. No one can know. I need your help, I couldn't let you die because I feel something for you and I don't know what it is or what it means. We can help each other."

The look in his eyes nearly makes me melt, I have a distant memory of him. But I can't place it no matter how hard I try. "Why don't I know you from anywhere but my dreams?" I ask nervously.

"Because I invade your dreams and give you the memories I have of us, the memories I forced you to forget hoping it would save you hurt, but instead I turned you into what I am. I never left your side though. I had my own agenda. I had to find Katherine all the while giving my brother hell for turning me into this monster." He backs off me and paces up and down, I can sense his anger.

I'm already keeping a secret from my family, what's the harm in trying to figure out more about my past. And I can get to know this super-hot dream invader.. "For the third time, curiosity is getting the best of me. You got yourself a deal, don't make me regret it."

He stops pacing and gives me a warm hearted smile, I grab the knife from my boot and rush over, stabbing him deep enough to nearly pierce his heart, "that's for being a douche. Just because I'm curious doesn't mean all is forgiven."

With that I walk out the house, bumping into a very handsome boy. "Damon's brother, I presume?" I ask cocking an eyebrow. He eyes me wearily, then looks over at the house. "Zack is fine. Damon however, got what he deserved for turning me. I'm Angela. Pleasure to meet you."

He nods confused, "Stefan" before he could say anything else I get into my car and speed off.

It would be an interesting year indeed.


End file.
